


Well We Were In Luck

by dustfingersangel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Combat, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Reader Insert, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Reader has recently ended up being a tag along Guardian of the Galaxy - they've got a job, but Peter wants to wait for Yondu to come along and lend a hand
Relationships: Yondu Udonta & Reader
Kudos: 11





	Well We Were In Luck

“Quill come on, let’s go” you called, walking along the length of the Milano from your room to the cockpit, “we’ve been stalling this for 3 days now”

“Yeah, 3 days waiting for Yondu, and now he’s here, so we can go”

You rolled your eyes. You had no idea why Peter had been so insistent about getting his old captain to join you for this mission. As far as you could see, there was nothing that you couldn’t handle, and nothing extra the Ravager could bring to the table – that being said, Peter hadn’t hold you much about the guy, actually Peter hadn’t hold you anything at all! It was Rocket who’d told you that Yondu Udonta was the captain of the Ravager ship Peter used to live on.

“Well, someone’s in a hurry” the voice that greeted you was a low, southern drawl. As you stepped forward you saw who it belonged to; this, presumably, was Yondu.

You eyed him suspiciously, having dealt with Ravagers in the past. This one was a Centaurian by the looks of things, a little older, rough round the edges. But Peter seemed to trust him, more or less.

“We either do this today or we lose half the reward.” You said, directing it at Peter who was lounging back in his chair.

“Straight t’ business – I like this one, boy” Yondu chuckled, looking you up and down appreciatively, he held out a hand for you to shake, “Yondu Udonta. So who is this fine young thing and why ain’t I seen ‘em before?”

You laughed at his flattery, and shook his hand. Maybe he wasn’t so bad, “Y/N. Only got dragged into this a few weeks back”

“I wouldn’t say dragged…” Peter said.

“No? Really? Because I would – I was literally dragged onto his ship”

“You were unconscious”

“That doesn’t make it any better!”

Yondu laughed, smirking at you, “Glad t’see there’s someone to put ‘im in his place”

You smiled, “I do my best” you had a look around, quickly checking everyone was ready, or nearly there, “right, we going then?” 

“Yes Mom” he moaned.

You rolled your eyes, taking a seat, “He always been like this?” you asked Yondu.

He laughed, “You ain’t got no idea”

It would take long for you to arrive at your destination – a small space port, recently invaded by a group of ex-military thugs. The owner of the port couldn’t careless, but near the core of the place, was a few crates of very expensive (very illegal) imports, that he wanted back. The job description was simple – get the crates, kill whoever you need to to do it. No problem.

You had zoned out, staring out into space as the Milano kept its course. Yondu was curious. You seemed more level headed than the rest of the Guardians. Initially he’d presumed you were ages with Peter, but looking more closely it was obvious you were certainly older than the majority of them, definitely more mature too. Your species were generally smaller in stature - you were too, but not much more so than the others on the ship, it wasn’t terribly noticeable. As far as he was aware, your species were peaceful too, preferring to keep to themselves. He reckoned you were more of a negotiator than a fighter, you just couldn’t be a warrior. He found himself wondering how you’d managed to get mixed up with this lot.

When you reached the port there was no sign of life, except the light from inside the bar – where the hatch down into the core was, and the crates. Everyone quickly did a weapons check, grabbing extra ammo and whatever else they thought would be helpful, then headed out.

Peter went first with Gamora, followed by you, then Yondu (who stayed oddly close to you), then Drax, Rocket and Groot. Peter threw the doors open, then flanked them inside with Gamora, letting you step in between then, Yondu just behind you, Drax just behind him, with Rocket and Groot making their way to the front. Peter fired his blaster in the air, getting everyone’s attention.

Once all eyes had turn to yous, you stepped up, and yelled, “Listen up!” Yondu jumped, his eyes widening in surprise at the volume of your voice, “You have two options! One – get out of our way and let us get what we came for, or two – die! You’ve got 5 seconds to make up your mind!”

The crowd in the bar were surprised by the intrusion, but it was plainly obvious that they were choosing to fight. Yondu, however, was still staring at you in shock. How the Hell did such a level headed, sensible sweet thing like you, manage to scream your lungs out threatening a small army of thugs? He was impressed.

You drew your weapons, watching as your opponents did the same. “3” you called, “2…1!”

As a whole you jumped forward, Peter and Rocket shooting, Drax and Gamora swing their respective knives and sword, Groot doing his thing too, despite currently being pint size. You caught sight of Yondu’s arrow activating as he whistled, impressed by the technology.

Your fighting style was just a little different. With sharp, spiked, metal knuckledusters slipped onto your hands, you set to work. The metal inlay of your boots also coming in handy as you swung a kick or two. Yondu kept watching you out the corner of his eye – what in the Universe…? He was amazed how easily you took down the men in front of you, the strength of your punches and kicks, your agility at ducking out the way of danger. You were incredible.

Yondu had brought a twin set of guns with him as back up, and seeing the numbers that you were facing, he decided they better get put to use. You’d all managed to make your way in amongst the crowd, taking sections at a time to deal with. Yondu made his way towards the centre of the room, still whistling as he shot and moved. His instincts told him to look out for you, being smaller and leaner than the rest (though you mostly didn’t need it). It was sheer luck that Yondu happened to be watching you when one of the thugs grabbed your ankle as you kicked, making you crash to the floor.

In a split second the yaka arrow had entered and exited his head, and the body fell to the floor. Yondu had easily managed to shoot himself a path through to you, standing over you and defending as you slowly got back to your feet. You’d hit the ground hard, bashing your head off the metal floor had dazed you a bit. You shook yourself, taking a deep breath and exhaling as you pushed yourself back to your feet, ready to go on.  
“Ya alright?”

You laughed, adrenalin buzzed from fighting, “All the better for seeing you”

He smirked, “Just the way I like it”

You were standing back to back, shots and punches flying as the arrow zipped through the remaining thugs. You were all making fair progress, the largest ground had surrounded Yondu and you. But as the others finished off the ones they were dealing with, they came and started picking of the crowd you two had gathered. You and Yondu were working together with ease – shots came flying in your direction every now and again, and whoever saw it shouted instructions to the other so they could avoid it, you stuck close to each other, not allowing anyone to get at your backs. You were tactical, telling the other what you were planning without giving your game away. You worked well with one another.

Soon the fight was over. With a swift heel to his sternum, you knocked the last thug to the floor, Yondu spinning round to put a bullet in him.

You looked around. You’d won. You laughed, grinning wide, “Hell yeah” You leant over, leaning on your knees and catching your breath.

Yondy chuckled, “Damn Darlin’, I’m impressed.” with a whistle his arrow returned to it’s holder.

“Thanks” you straightened up again, grinning at him.

He nodded approvingly as he looked at you, “I’d say we make a pretty fine team, Y/N”

“I’d have to agree”

“Hey whatcha say to comin’ out w’ me sometime? Get me know me better” he wiggled his eyebrows at you, and you couldn’t help but smile wide as he sauntered close to you. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea”

Peter was staring on in horror, jaw dropped. No way, no way, was Yondu flirting with Y/N… and she didn’t mind?! No way had she just agreed to go on a date with him.

Without looking round, you snapped, “Shut your mouth Quill” He did it so quickly he nearly bit his tongue.

Groot had climbed up onto Drax’ shoulder, looking down at Rocket he said, “I am Groot”

“Dude” Rocket exclaimed, staring up at him in disgust, “that’s gross, why would you even say that?!”

“Peter?” Drax asked, “If Y/N enters into a sexual relationship with Yondu would that make her your new Mother seeing as Yondu has become your new Father?”

Gamora choked at the look of horror on Peter’s face, “Why? Why? Why the Hell would you even say that to me? Oh my God! That’s disgusting, you’re disgusting!”

“Whatcha think?” Yondu asked you, the cheekiest of grins on his face ,“Reckon I could make y’a Momma?”

You bit your bottom lip, smiling, “I’d like to see you try”

From behind you all you heard was Peter going to walking out, declaring, “I’m gonna be sick”

But Yondu was still grinning at you, “Say, these lot can go get our reward, and we can have a little moment t’ ourselves?”

“At least let me clean the blood of first” you laughed.

Peter nearly screamed, “I am actually going to vomit!” Slamming the door behind him.

You had to say, you were looking forward to this.


End file.
